Ocean Avenue
by jusTaSunshiNeygIrl
Summary: set after the Last Olympian Percabeth fluff, but their is an actual story! im awful at summaries please R&R! HOpe You like it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! So this is my first PJO fan fic! R&R welcome please don't be too harsh hope you like it!**_

Percy POV

what can I say? I've had a pretty amazing life since Kronos. Keep in mind it's only been a month, but in that month I've focused on one thing. Annabeth. Just thinking her name made me smile and think of her wavy sun bleached hair and intense storm gray eyes. Those were the thoughts I had in mind when I walked to our meeting place. The sandbar near my cabin. It's partially hidden from the camp, but we could still see our favorite place- the ocean. We called this place Ocean Avenue and it was the best place in the world.

When I saw her sitting cross legged staring out at the endless waters of the lake I caught my breath. I don't know what I did that made a girl that amazing fall for me, I don't know what it was about that moment that made me realize it, maybe it was her blonde streaked hair cascading like a waterfall down her back or the tank top and shorts that looked so great on her, but I knew then that we weren't just love struck teenagers, this was real, she was real, my feelings were real.

Just then she turned and faced me and smiled her smile so intensely I wanted to run to her and pick her up spin her around and kiss her. I loved her.

Annabeth POV

Where was Percy? He should be here by now. Gods where's my watch? I rummaged through my collection of bracelets on my wrist looking for the thin silver watch my mom had given me. Well he was late definetly. I turned around and there he was my perfect boyfriend that I desperately wanted to kiss. He was staring at me and I smiled at him.

"Hurry up seaweed brain I want to go swimming I even got a bikini for you!" I said mischievously knowing that would get his attention.

He still seemed in his trance so despite my instincts I took off my shirt and shorts revealing my swimsuit and made sure he was running toward me before I took off into the water. He followed me through the crystal clear ocean water and finally I motioned to come backto Ocean Avenue. I wasn't a daughter of Poseidon I definetly needed air.

"Hey! So why were you late?" I asked when I walked onto our sandbank and attempted to dry off.

"I wasn't I was just back there looking at you"

"You were staring at me for ten minutes when we could have been doing this?" I whispered tangling my hands in his jet black hair and kissing him passionately slowly dragging my toe up his leg little by little until I could tell he couldn't take anymore temptation.

"I will never make that mistake again" he breathed.

His hands slid down my bare back stopping on my hips where he pulled me closer so our bodies were smashed together. I broke away for a second to drag him to the ground with me. I put my hands on either side of his head and pressed myself to him and nuzzled into his neck tickling it slightly with my nose. His hands wandered to my bikini tie and he played with the strings, but didn't pull, good boy I thought. He then proceeded to roll over on top of me and kiss me passionately this was utter bliss and I loved it.

I don't know why I did that or let him do that to me. I never ever tempted Percy because he knew I would never do anything. I couldn't do this I'm the girl with low self esteem I'm not beautiful I don't have fancy designer clothes I'm just plain Annabeth. I was surprised I'd even been able to pull off a bikini without dying of embarrassment.

"You seem so confident" he said while I sat up and put my shirt back on "it's very sexy on you"

I blushed. We are sixteen. Sexy isn't a bad word. I did feel confident. I loved that Percy made me feel confident, smiling we laced our fingers together and I laid my head on his shoulder as the sun set on our beautiful Ocean Avenue.

_**Yay! I'll try to update soon don't worry it wont all be Percabeth fluff**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do you want to be when you grow up Percy?" I asked one day while we took a break from training to have a picnic on the beach directly below the grassy arena.

"Rich" he stated.

"Amen" I said jokingly, "Seriously  
though"

"Olympic swimmer" he said mischievously.

"You would definitely be the next Micheal Phelps"

"I could start competing in time for the 2012 Olympics right?"

"Yes and I would be your coach" I said before we both burst out laughing. I was probably the slowest sixteen year old swimmer of all time.

"You know this is perfect" he said. I nodded if I could stay like this for the rest of my life I would be fine.

"I wish this summer we could travel you know see the world?"

"I will take you anywhere in the world you wish to go." He said pulling me close to him as I rested my head on his shoulder and traced his abs with my finger.

"Greece" I breathed.

"Of course"

"You know it's one of the most romantic countries in the world." I said gazing out across the ocean. Somewhere across that vast expanse of water there was Greece.

"Ooh trying to get me in the mood?" he teased, I realized my hand and started gliding lower across his stomach and towards his waist and other places.

I snapped my hand back and blushed.

"Sorry I'm daydreaming"

"No problem." he said I started to get up and stretch, "Have I ever told you you're the most beautiful woman in the entire world?"

Ahhhhh did he really say that? In order to keep from hyperventilating I concentrated hard on breathing then I realized he was waiting for an answer "No" was all I managed to stammer.

"Well you are and I don't know why you chose me, but I know you're too good for me and I'm not the smartest or handsomest or the most suav-"

I got tired of his rambling so I cut him off by wrapping my leg around him and kissing him passionately. I tangled my hands in his hair and got butterflies when he responded with such force I nearly got knocked backward.

Then in the blink of an eye I no longer held Percy in my arms and he disappeared without a trace only his sweet scent of salt and blue chocolate chip cookies lingered. I had a sudden urge to cry, but instead I just sat and wondered what had just happened. After about a minute I came to my senses and ran to find Chiron.

Percy POV

Oh my gods I loved Annabeth. Somehow she knew just exactly how to make me melt. I was worried my big speech would sound awful and corny, but she made it clear it was fine by this kiss. I felt her leg creeping around mine and I felt a tug in the pit of my stomach I wanted her so badly.

I lost it when she started tangling her hands in my hair I responded with such willingness she smiled and then she was gone. Well actually I was gone. I didn't know where I was as I looked around everything looked as if I was seeing it through a window.

Then it hit me I was underwater. This must be my dads palace I thought. It definetly looked like the battle with Oceanus had taken it's toll, but things seemed to be rebuilding extremely fast. I searched for my dad, why was I here why had I been taken away from my perfect moment with Annabeth? Annabeth. Just thinking her name made me miss her. She must be terrified I wanted to send her an Iris Message, but just then I turned around to see an angry dad glaring at me.

"Perseus" he boomed.

"Ya" I replied half heartedly, I really wanted to get back to camp.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here"

"Yup" I replied swaying back and forth lazily, "can we just get this moving along please because I was kind of in the middle of a very important-uh meeting."

"I know what you were doing and who you were with. I am a god Perseus." he looked like he was about to cause a tsunami he was so mad.

"Oh" I said I could feel myself turning red from the fact my dad might have been watching annabeth and I, "so why'd you summon me?"

"It's about that Athena girl, the one you were with a few moments ago." he said icily, "she's a problem."

"What?!" I screamed. "how is Annabeth a problem?"

"Do you know who her mother is?"

"Yes I dot see why it matters that she's Athena's daughter"

"Ignorant boy, her mother and I do not get along"

"I know, but I don't get what's so bad about me dating her."

"Aphrodite has been saying some things about the two of you," he paused trying to control his temper, "she says that she sees a future between the two of you." he was practically whispering he was trying so hard not to explode.

"Really?" I breathed, I guess I was right we really do love each other. Wow. Annabeth and I forever getting married starting a family growing old together it made me smile thinking about it.

"Stop smiling. I hope you realize that Athena and I can't let that happen."

My bubble of happiness broke. "are you saying you're going to force me to stop loving her? Because it won't work."

"No, but I have made certain arrangements for the two of you to see as little of each other as possible and slowly the love will fade son. I'm sorry." he said.

"Why?" I yelled I was really pissed off how could he keep me from being happy?

"It's for your own good. A daughter of athena and a son of Poseidon wouldn't be a good match. Two demigods of that much power together would be dangerous."

"Fine we won't have sex? Does that make you happy? We won't have children!" I yelled. He seemed slightly taken aback and he shifted awkwardly, but decided to consider this.

"Two hormonal demi-gods there can't not be... Uh... Sexual tension."

"we can control ourselves!" I needed Annabeth if he took her away from me I would be devastated. "please dad. I need her. She's my best friend without her there's nothing left living for"

I knew I was getting to him, he had to give in sometime.

"I need time to think son for now please stay away from her in the romantic area. Please for my sake I will summon you again when I have reached my decision."

Then I was gone and I immediately ran to find Annabeth.

_**I know im moving kind of fast, but this isn't really the REAL story yet and it was gonna b two chapters but ive already written a bunch so I though id b nice**__** please R&R!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N I'm going by the books for the story just for his cabin I liked the movies version better it just seems more Percy like. This is basically a filler chapter because I will update by Sunday at the latest! So I know this is a pretty sucky chapter, but please hang in there I promise the next chapter is big and you'll love it**____** R&R pleaseee. **_

Annabeth POV

"Chiron!" I yelled as I approached the Big House.

"Quiet, Annabelle!" Mr. D yelled in return, "No yelling!"

I rolled my eyes at his hypocrisy. I was pissed. My boyfriend had just disappeared right out of my arms and whatever had happened I was going to find out.

"Chiron." I stated when I got to the Big House. "Percy is gone."

"What?" he exclaimed and stood up, "what happened?"

"We were down by the beach near the training arena and we were talking, and then he just disappeared right before my eyes!" I said it wasn't a total lie we had been talking and he did disappear, they didn't need to know all the details.

"This can only be the work of the gods. Most likely his father there is nothing to worry about Allison." Dionysus inquired. "Now please go back to your cabin and go do what needs doing and whatever else you have to accomplish Chiron and I were in the middle of a more pressing matter."

My gods I despised that man, I thought as I turned on my heels and walked towards the cabins.

Percy POV

Where was Annabeth? My gods why was the camp so big? Ok is it dinnertime, would she be eating? How long was I gone?

"Grover! Where's Annabeth?" I yelled over the din of the training arena.

"Dinner I think, I saw her walking that way!" he screamed back.

"Thanks man!" I yelled as I ran in the opposite direction.

"Percy" I heard someone call. I turned because it sounded like Annabeth.

"Annabeth?" I called back.

Then she was in my arms. One of my hands held her firmly at the waist and the other one was in her hair, I wasn't leaving again anytime soon.

"Where did you go? What happened! I was freaking out!" she cried against my chest.

Reluctantly I let go and moved her so I could see her properly. Damn she was gorgeous.

"Lets go somewhere else to talk." I whispered.

She nodded and we were off towards my cabin. She settled herself into one of my hammocks. I perched myself On the bed looking at her and the ocean that you could see out of my tentlike cabin.

"My dad kidnapped me."

Annabeth POV

"My dad kidnapped me." Percy said staring at me.

Oh my gods I wanted him to kiss me right now. I sound like such a hormonal teenager, but I guess that's exactly what I am. I'm a hormonal teenager with the best boyfriend ever who I REALLY want to kiss right NOW!

"What?" I breathed, it was all I could manage because of my sudden urge to run to him and how dothe British say it? Snog him senseless yup that pretty much sums it up.

"... and he kept saying how you were a problem!" Percy exclaimed.

"Well our parents don't exactly get along... Anyway why'd he let you leave?"

"I gave him an option that let's us still be together, but keeps him happy."

"Oh gods we are not letting him watch our every move everyday all day I refuse!" I yelled in mock horror.

"Haha" he replied dryly, "I told him if we have a future all he's really worried about is our kids so I... umm said we wouldn't have sex."

Wow. Did not see that coming. Here I was all horny wanting desperatly to make out and Percy had just made us eternal virgins. Great.

"Well, I have to say. Your dad really pisses me off." I said sternly while crossing my arms.

"Come off it. At least we're still together." Percy replied smiling.

"Yeah that's all that matters." I said walking towards his bed and curling up in his arms.

"I love you Annabeth." Percy said kissing my forehead. Those three little words always made everything better.

"You know when we're older… you know like 19... Sex would have been nice though..." I pouted.

He laughed and kissed me promptly and we headed towards the mess hall where our dinner awaited us.

_**So I am really sorry this is so short! I have more written, but normally my stories move wayyy too fast and so Chapter 4 will start explaining the real story and get this story moving along! Please R&R thanks for all the great feedback**_____


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hi All! I know I'm so so so so so insanely sorry it has been so long :( I am actually in sort of a predicament right now…**

**I have been in the hospital about a week now and am suffering from severe asthma… **

**I'll be fine, but I can't update until this Saturday, (that's when their finally letting me out! YAY!!!)**

**So thanks for the good reviews and for your patience:)**

**-Anna **


	5. Chapter 4

Percy POV

After dinner Annabeth and I walked back to her cabin in silence. The good kind of silence. We were both thinking. I glanced at Annabeth and saw the little crease between her eyebrows form and I knew she was trying to think of a solution.

"You know," I said finally "I really hate my dad too."

"I guess to the gods we're just rebellious teenagers. We always will be. Stupid immortality." Annabeth said.

"I have an idea though." I said timidly, not knowing how Annabeth would feel about it.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" Annabeth asked standing in front of me and crossing her arms forbidding me to walk any farther.

"Well, what we were talking about earlier, it made me think" I said vaguely.

"What were we talking about earlier?" Annabeth asked tilting her head.

"Will you- just let me finish" I said smiling, "What if we got Chiron to take the whole camp to Greece?"

"Oh that earlier!" Annabeth said returning my smile. "That would be fun, sort of like a reward for winning the war with Kronos"

"Yeah" I said taking her hand and leading her to her cabin it was almost curfew and I had to get back.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked as I stopped at the door to the Athena cabin. "Why were you so worried to tell me that? I think it's a good idea."

"Well, that's not my whole plan" I admitted stuffing my hands in my pockets attempting to look innocent.

"What's the rest of it?" Annabeth asked I opened my mouth the make and excuse but I was cut off, "Percy Jackson don't you dare complain about curfew, you fought frikking Kronos do not tell me you're worried about getting caught."

"Fine, well you're smart enough to realize that it's only a matter of time before Poseidon and Athena find another excuse to keep us apart." I said, she nodded in agreement encouraging me to continue, "Well, once we're in Greece we can find a way to sneak off and explore. I was thinking maybe what we need is to get away from our parents, them being gods it's hard, but there is one place they can't see."

"Somewhere that is only allowed to be looked over by one goddess, because it's her birthplace" Annabeth finished for me

"Exactly, Aphrodite was born in Kythira, and Aphrodite is pretty much the only one that would actually protect us from our parents." I said.

"They would be suspicious though, what would we say?" Annabeth asked.

"We can either say nothing and hope they don't figure it out or fake our deaths." I said quietly.

"Oh my gods, can we just not say anything?" Annabeth asked, "It's not like it's forever? Just a little while then we can say we got captured or something"

"We can talk about it tomorrow. First we have to get Chiron to take us to Greece." I said hugging her tightly and walking back to my open air cabin.

Oh gods why must you be so nosey? I thought and drifted off to sleep


End file.
